Hush Little Baby
by HEXGIRL33349
Summary: Victoria is Green Lanterns' protégé, she and Artemis are introduced to the Team, Victoria and Roy start a relationship. But her son is being targeted by her own family. She begins to see some altercations in her powers. It's now a choice between safety or family.
1. Chapter 1: Infiltrator

**I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR POOR GRAMMAR AND/OR SPELLING.**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

Victoria walks towards the door and opens it "You better have a good fucking reason for waking us up."

"Well good morning to you too." GL says sarcastically.

"You say it as if it's the first time I've cussed at you." He agrees and talks about how she's said worse for smaller things. _This girl has cussed out more people than I can count in just one day_. "Anyways, get dressed, you and Artemis are meeting the team today."

Victoria scoffs and slams the door in his face, but he already has a tight grip on the door. "Come on, I know you don't like these things, but this would really benefit you both."

"Hal, you know I don't play well with others." He nods and reminds her of their first mission, and how she ditched him all the time. She chuckles and starts to reminisce on the old days "Fine, I'll go. But if anyone hugs me I'm getting out of there."

She then slams the door in his face and walks back to her room "Rise and shine baby, your padrinho (**godfather**) is taking us somewhere."

Victoria changes out of her pajamas and into her favorite red hoodie, blue jorts, red converse, and her favorite pair of black aviator sunglasses. She changes Antonio into a blue onesie and puts on his little blue matching beanie. She picks him up and goes outside and gets into Hal's car "I knew you would come."

"Yeah because I told I was coming, you're so stupid sometimes." He chuckles and holds the car door open, Victoria slides in and puts her seatbelt over Antonio and herself.

"How's may favorite cousin and nephew doing." Artemis asks.

"Well, we're still alive so that's good." She lets Artemis hold him during the car ride.

The rest of the car ride was silent and when the car stops she was confused about where they were. She asks where they are and what they are doing here.

Both mentors ignore her and walk into an alley "Yeah just ignore my question."

They stop in front of an old telephone booth "Making a call Hal?" Artemis asks.

He steps in and it starts to glow, when she looks inside her mentor was gone "Weird."

"It's a zeta tube. They're used for transportation by the Team and the League. There are hundreds spread world wide." He steps in and is transported to the cave. Artemis gives her Antonio and steps in next, Victoria hesitates at first but then she finally steps in. When she steps out of the zeta tube everyone stares at her as if they didn't expect her to have a baby. Victoria walks over to Hal "This is my protege Firefly."

She waves at everyone and makes a fake coughing noise "And her son slash my godson Antonio."

Everyone's eyes widened "That's the same look he gave me when I told him I was pregnant."

Everyone introduced each other and shook hands, then a red headed teen wearing a bunch of beach equipment walked in "The Wall-man is here! Let's get this party star-"

He trips over his flip flops and falls face forward. She and Artemis begin to laugh out loud, and Victoria gets punched by Hal.

"-ted."

"Wall-man huh? What exactly are your powers?" Artemis asks.

"I would say making a complete fool of himself." Victoria explains to Artemis. Hal punches her again, this time harder than before.

"Uh, who are they, and is that a baby?" He asks.

"Firefly, and yes he is a baby." Victoria responds.

"Artemis, we're your new teammates."

"Kid Flash never heard of either of you."

"She's my new protege." GA says.

"What happened to your old one?" The zeta tube began to glow and another red head emerged from it. "Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow."

"Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that name?" She asks sarcastically.

Victoria moved to the right and dodged another punch from Hal. "Roy you look-"

"Replaceable." He cuts off Ollie and it took everything in her not to explode into flames and jump on him.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo." Ollie responds.

"So why waste time finding a sub. Can she even use that bow?" Speedy rudely asks.

"Yes, she can." Victoria looks at her with a smirk, _that's my cousin. _

_"_Who are you?" Kid Failure asks.

"I'm his / She's my niece." Victoria looks over at Hal, even he knows that's not true.

Victoria looks over at Ollie and gives him a 'WTF' face. "Another niece." Boy wonder asks.

"But she is not your replacement, we have always wanted you on the Team. And we have no quota on archers." They go on about how he is better than her at archery.

And how they would pick him instead of her in a heart beat "Whatever, Baywatch, we're here to stay." Artemis states.

"You came to us for a reason." Aqualad quickly changes the subject.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette." Robin quickly starts typing into his holographic wrist computer, he starts stating facts about her and her work.

He projects images all around of her, her work, and anything she has ever created.

He tells everyone how she went missing 2 weeks ago "Abducted 2 weeks ago by the League of Shadows."Speedy corrects.

Robin and Kid started celebrating and talking about how hardcore it would be to rescue her from the League of Shadows "No bird brains, Speedy here already rescued her." She tells them.

"It's Red Arrow." He tells her angrily.

"I know." Victoria responds with a smug look on her face.

He continues to glare at her and she just stares at him back "Anyways, there's one problem."

He walks over to the holographic images and pulls out one of his own.

The image shows little robotic bugs and a cylinder "The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction."

Victoria takes a step forward and finishes his sentence "It's theft, they eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the intel to the Shadows. Giving them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

He stares Victoria down again and she just does the same back to him "Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah sounds like the Shadows." Artemis adds.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Artemis looks at Kid.

"Please my son knows more about the Shadows than you do Kid Failure." Victoria mocks Kid and this time she gets slapped upside the head by Hal.

She got so annoyed that she narrowed her eyes at him and made his shirt catch small fire, _Even though he pisses me off he's my son's godfather. I don't want to burn him alive!_ Hal yelps and tries to put out his shirt_._

"Who are you two?" Kid yells at Artemis and Victoria.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert." Red tells us.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that-" Boy wonder tried to piece it all together.

"They'll target her." Victoria said.

RA tells them how he has stashed her at a high school "You left her alone?" Ollie asks.

"She's safe enough for now." Ollie offers that they work together again like old times, and judging by RA's facial expression he wasn't too happy about that.

He talks about how he would want to take A instead of him. Ollie steps forward but Batman puts his hand on his shoulder and Ollie calms down.

"You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's their's now, too." Ollie gestures at the two girls.

He scoffs and then leaves the room, while correcting the zeta tubes' designation. Victoria looks over at Artemis who is being stared down by Kid.

Aqualad tells everybody to suit up and get into the bio-ship "Well this was fun." Victoria says.

She started to walk to the zeta tube only to be stopped by Hal "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. Little guy can't go on missions yet." He says he'll take him for the day "You sure?"

"Well I'm going to have to do this sooner or later. Isn't that why you chose me to be his godfather?" She gives him Antonio and tells him everything he needs to know about him.

Victoria tells him when he needs to sleep, when he needs bottle, and to change his diaper.

She gives him her back pack "Everything you'll need is in here."

She thanks him and gets on the bio-ship with the others.

**HAPPY HARBOR**

**AUGUST 8, 21:59 **

Victoria is sitting on top of the cabinets with her legs hanging down and her body leaning against the wall. She's inside with Robin, Kid, Kaldur, A, and the doctor. Kid is of course eating, A is just staring at him angrily, Robin is looking around, and Kaldur is the only one who is focused. Victoria starts to get bored and that's when she begins to play with fire, literally. She puts her hands in front of her and makes a small ball of fire, she throws it back and forth from her left hand to her right.

Kaldur:_ Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the shadows intercepting our com._

M'gann:_ Everyone online?_

Artemis: _This is weird._

Doc: _And distracting. Coding a Distributive Algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wrist watch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?_

Kid: _Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?_

Victoria: _My 6 month year old son wines less than you._

Artemis: _Pot, kettle have you met?_

Kid: _Hey, hey, I do not need attitude from the newbies who drove Red Arrow off the Team._

Artemis: _That is so not on us. _

Victoria: _Yeah, even if we weren't here that asshole still wouldn't have came with you guys._

Doc:_ Fate of the world at stake. _

Kid: _She started it._

Victoria: _How old are you five?_

Artemis_: How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?_

Kaldur: _Good idea._

Artemis walks out of the room and Victoria knows she is going to have to deal with her talking about it for the next week. She looks outside of the window that she is leaning on and starts to think about what Hal and Antonio are doing.

Robin: _You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo. _

Kid goes off and starts saying how it was RA's arrow that saved him. Everyone looked at him and said nothing.

Victoria: _Yeah, it was his arrow because obviously his arrows are green and not red. Hence his somewhat new name, dumb-ass._

Kid: _Well, still not giving her the satisfaction. _

Artemis yells about how she could still listen to him ramble on about not liking her. He yells and holds his head. Doc starts complaining again about how she couldn't get the Justice League. Kaldur tells her how the virus won't be worth anything if they can't find the weapon. She snaps and tells him that it's not a weapon instead it's science_. _She goes on about how she can of course track it "Then do it!" Victoria yells at her.

Doc: _I'd have to go online, Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "assassinate me" written in neon. _

Victoria: _If they don't kill you, I certainly will if you don't shut up._

Kaldur: _We will protect you._

Victoria:_ Maybe._

Doc:_ *sighs* Tracking the fog now. _

Robin comes over and sits next to her "I'm sorry about the whole Red Arrow thing."

Victoria accepts his apology and to her surprise he wasn't done asking questions. "So if you don't mind me asking, how does an 18 year old already have a 6 month old son?"

"I met the wrong people at the wrong time." Victoria tells him.

"Wanna clarify that more?" He asks.

"I'd rather not. It just brings back bad memories." Next thing she knows she's hearing Artemis' thoughts on Superboy, and the worst part was she knew he could hear him.

Victoria: _A. that's just distubing. _

Kaldur tells Robin, Superboy, and Victoria to get on the bio-ship and locate the fog. All three of them ran into the bio-ship and made their way to the fog. Robin told Aqualad where the fog was going next, when they arrive at the location they were in shock.

The whole thing crumbled down in less than a second "It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The fog decimated it. This is bad. Star Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?" Robin asks.

"Firefly, why is it you don't have a uniform?" SB asked.

"I should be asking you the same question... I do have a uniform but I would rather show you when the time is right."

"The next target's a Wayne Tech facility. In theory, its systems software could be used to hack the..." Robin said.

"The what?" SB and Victoria say simultaneously.

"Doesn't matter. Wh-What matters is Wayne Tech operates a 24-hour workforce. We'll never evacuate in time." Robin adds.

They all look at each other, and she then sees a van come from no where and park next to the building "Uh guys." Victoria says as she points to it.

"It's downloading." Robin says while typing into his wrist computer.

"Don't need it!" SB yells as he jumps from the bio-ship.

Robin calls after him, and at this point Victoria knows he's not coming back. So she goes to the hatch and looks back at Robin "Still want to see my uniform?!"

She puts her hands at her side as she lights her whole body on fire and jumps out while flying to Professor Ojo. He shot a red beam at Superboy which sent him flying backwards.

As she flew to him, he let out the fog, and shot a beam at her "Ha, I'm made of fire! You're just refueling me!"

She absorbed the beam and shot it right back to him. When he was still somewhat conscious she flew to him and punched the red orb on his helmet, which made it crack.

"So that's your uniform?" She hears SB say with Robin standing next to him.

She nods and begins to fly away "Hey wait!" Robin yells.

She stops and comes back "What?"

"Where are you going? The cave is this way." Robin tells her.

"Wait, so I'm in?" She asks.

They both nod and Victoria extends her hand out for them, they hesitate and then she notices,_I'm still on fire "_I'm sorry."

Victoria only extinguishes her right arm and tries the hand shake one more time.

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**AUGUST 9, 01:03**

When they arrive Victoria looks for Green lantern all through the cave. She finally finds him asleep on the couch with Antonio asleep in his arms. She smiles as she tries to wake them up. "Why don't you just spend the night?" SB asks me.

"I have to get back to my apartment, and I have school tomorrow." Hal wakes up and she asks him for her son. He gives him to her and walks with her to the zeta tubes.

They step through it and come out from a telephone booth, they walk all the way back to her apartment. "Well, good night Vicky. And good night Antonio." He gives her a hug, puts on his green ring, turns all his clothes green, and flies away.

**VICTORIA'S POV**

I walk in, close the door behind me, and walk to our room. I carefully put Antonio in his crib, but I fail and he walks up crying.

That's when I start singing to him "Hush little baby don't say a word. Mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mockingbird doesn't sing. Mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass. Mommy's gonna buy you a looking glass."

By the time I get to the ring part he is already fast asleep. _Obviously, he can never stay awake when his mom sings to him_. I tuck him in and I get the sense that I'm not alone, "Hey Jade, didn't know you were back in town." I say.

I turn around and see her wearing a green suit and a mask. She chuckles and talks about how she ran into Artemis while she was trying to assassinate Dr.R.

"Let me guess she saw you, and you threaten to tell the Team about her past." I say.

"Never could get anything past you Vicky. I see your little bundle of joy is starting to show his abilities."

"Yup, looks like he's going to be more like his mother than his father. Am I right uncle L." Sportsmaster emerges from the dark and chuckles at her "Well I guess the apple never falls far from the tree." He says.

"So why don't you tell me the real reason for this reunion." I ask.

"Simple, we want your baby." Jade tells her.

"Why? He's no use to you." Victoria tells them.

"True, but his DNA will be." Sportsmaster says.

Victoria's skin begins to crawl at the mere thought of what they plan to do with him. She immediately refuses to even let them near her son.

"So cruel to your own family." Jade mocks.

"You two will never be my family!" I exclaim as I make a fire barrier around Antonio's crib and myself.

I kick the wood floor, cover Antonio with a blanket, and jump down the hole. Running through underground tunnels while carrying a baby, and maintaining a fire barrier that is out of sight is harder than it seems. When I find an exit point I kick the door open and begin to run to where I last saw the zeta tube.

I slow down when I begin to feel a sharp pain on my side. When I stop and hide in an alley I take a look at me side and notice that my hoodie is ripped and soaked in blood.

"Well look at that, its seems the firefly's light is dimmening." I hear Jade say as she is looking down at me from the roof of the building next to me.

My vision becomes blurry as I try to craddle Antonio in my arms. The last thing I see before blacking out is Jade's sai being knocked out of her hand by an arrow.

"Artemis?" I say with my last breath Right before I pass out.

* * *

**HEY READERS FOR SOME OF YOU WHO KNOW ME KNOW MY LAST FANFIC DIDN'T GO SO WELL. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW ME THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN ABOUT 2 DAYS MAXIMUM. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT VICTORIA, ANTONIO, AND THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2: Effect

**AGAIN I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR POOR GRAMMAR AND/OR SPELLING, ALSO BECAUSE IT'S SHORT.**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

Victoria wakes up groggy and disoriented. She looks around and finds herself inside an apartment and on a couch. She touches her side and finds that her wound has been bandaged up. Her hands quickly touch her face, _Oh no, where are my sunglasses. Even Worse, WHERE'S MY SON_!?. She shoots up from the couch and looks around for her son. When she steps into the kitchen she feels a tap on her shoulder. Her instant reaction is to grab their neck, when she finds a good grip she picks him up from the floor.

"Where. Is. My. SON?!"

"He's asleep on the bed. In the next room." His face starts to turn red, she finally decides to let him go. When he hits the floor he coughs and gasps for air. Victoria walks to the room and finds Antonio asleep on a bed. She picks him up and embraces him. He walks into the room but before he could say anything Victoria cuts him off "Were you the one who saved us?"

"Yes. I'm-"

"Yeah I know, your Roy Harper." He is surprised to find that she knows his real name. He ignores that and asks her why those two were after her.

"They wanted Antonio."

"Why?" He asks her. She checks her watch and her whole body turns pale. She is 4 hours late for school. She practically missed the whole day "Oh my god, how long was I out?!"

"About 8 hours. You still haven't answered my question."

"I don't know you well enough to explain it." He keeps looking at her and waiting for her to crack. She sits on the bed and still refuses to tell him "My apartment-" She asks.

"Is completely scorched." He finishes her sentence for her.

She lets a tear escape her eye and begins to think about what she is going to do. Roy reassures her that she can stay at the cave.

"No way, I don't accept charity." She never accepts help from anyone and she never will. Her mother always told her to be independent and survive on her own. She walks out of the room and towards the door.

"What's your plan?" Roy asks her as she reaches for the door handle.

"To survive." Victoria responds.

"Then here." He gives her one of his old red hoodies."You'll need this."

She carefully lays Antonio on the couch "Turn around." She says.

He rolls his eyes and turns around. Victoria takes off her hoodie which exposes her bra and puts on his hoodie.

"Did you take off my hoodie so that you could bandage me up." He stands still and doesn't answer her. She compresses her bloody rag into a ball and throws it at his head "You pervert!"

She picks up Antonio and walks back to the door and leaves. She walks all the way down from his apartment to the lobby and looks outside for something recognizable. Her phone starts to ring, when she answers it she is relieved to hear his voice.

"I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Roy helped me out. I just left his apartment."

"Okay listen carefully, find an ATM, type in the number 24089015."

"Wait, whose account is that?"

"It's the Justice Leagues' emergency fund." She walls down the street and finds a bank with an ATM in front of it. She types in the number "Okay it's in. What now?"

"Take exactly 5 thousand dollars from it, get some new clothes for the both of you, and go down Verona avenue until you see an alley. When you reach the end of that alley there will be a broken photo booth, which is actually a zeta tube, go to the cave and stay there until I get there."

"Thanks Hal."

"No prob kiddo." She hangs up and makes her way to a nearby mini mall. She enters a clothing shop and buys a new blouse with red roses, a pair of black leggings, and a black fedora. When she goes to the register she almost forgets one important thing, she grabs a new pair of black aviator sunglasses and puts them on.

"Will that be all ma'am?" The clerk asks her. She nods and hands her the money.

"I'm guessing you'll be wearing them out instead of putting them in a bag." Victoria nods and leaves the store to find clothes for Antonio. She finds 'Forever a baby' and walks in to look for clothes. Victoria finds a cute short white onesie with a baseball on it, and matching pants and shoes. She change him into them in the changing room. She came out and paid for them. When she was in the center her phone rang again "Hal?"

"Not quite."

"Oh it's you. How did you get my number, you creep?"

"That's not important what is important is that you leave the mall as quickly as you can."

"Listen Speedy, stop stalking me." She hangs up before he can answer her, or yell at her for calling him that. As she leaves she looks over her surroundings and looks for any trace of someone following her. She sees a person in a hoodie with their hood up and casually standing behind the wall. She takes a right turn and waits there, when the hooded stranger gets close she pulls off his hood and slaps him.

"Really a hoodie, that's the best you can do."

"God dammit, how obvious was it." She tells him that everyone was already aware that he ws following her. She asks him why he is following her.

"Cheshire was on your tail."

"Where is she I'll take her out right now."

"I already took care of her."

"I don't want you near her!" She yells and looks around to see everyone on the sidewalk staring at her. She apologizes and keeps walking.

"She's just bad news for you, the Team, and especially my family." She starts to look back on the past and how Jade used to be.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Victoria and Artemis are playing in the backyard with their dolls. They loved to play house with each other. "Come on Jade you have to play with us! You're the only one who can play a cat!" Victoria yells.

"Okay, only because I love cats." Jade replies.

"We know, especially the Alice in Wonderland cat." Artemis tells her. Jade ruffles both of their heads and crouches down on her hands and knees. She meows and Victoria begins to pet her. "Hahaha, Jade you're silly!" Artemis explains.

Jade jumps on Victoria and Artemis and begins to tickle them "Hahahaha, Jade stop I can't take it." Victoria says while hasping for air.

Jade stops and they all sit up and laugh. "Well lookie here." They hear a tall blonde man say.

Jade stands up and pushes the girls behind them "What do you want now?" Jade asks.

"Just wanted to see how my daughters and favorite niece are doing."

He walks up to Victoria and tries to hold her hand, Jade pushes her further behind her and steps in front of him. "Don't. Touch. Them." Jade warns him.

He lets out a growl of frustration and throws Jade to the wall. "Jade, No!" Victoria and Artemis yell.

He walks to Victoria and crouches down, Victoria protects Artemis by putting her behind her "Get away from us!" Victoria yells.

He grabs her arm and Victoria squeals. She then feels her body getting warmer.

"Aahh!" Sportsmaster yells.

He chuckles as he looks at the girl on fire. Artemis backs away in fear. He backs away "Just you wait girlie, you'll get yours." As he leaves he wakes up Jade and drags her with him. Once they reach the front porch Victoria and Artemis yell for her "No bring her back!"

"It's okay Vicky, take care of Artemis for me." Jade tells her as she is forced into a black van.

* * *

"Okay so down there is a zeta tube." He says as he points to a broken photo booth. She thanks him and asks if he's coming with her. He explains to her that he works alone. "Whatever, your life Speedy."

"That's not my-"

"Neither is your new name. You basically committed plagiarism, you don't see me copying my mentors' name. Then my name would be Fire Lantern." She gets into the booth and sticks her head out.

"Personally, I like Speedy better than Red Arrow." She smiles at him and winks at him through her sunglasses. She stands still to get scanned and then arrives at the cave.

"Hey everyone." The Team looks at her eyes widened. Robin compliments on how she survived all that. Wally complimented on how she went through all that and still looks hot. Green Lantern hugs her and carries his godson. Artemis pulls her aside "What did they say?" Artemis asks Victoria.

"They want his DNA now, but don't worry they didn't say anything about telling the Team about me. I can't say the same about you cuz, I'm sorry."

Artemis' face turns pale and Victoria tries to comfort her cousin. As she looks over at Hal she sees Antonio fidgeting in Hal's arms, and Antonio begins to cry. She tells him how he's hungry. "I'll feed him." Hal offers.

"Ummm, I think you're going to need bigger breasts if you want to feed him." Victoria giggles and takes back Antonio. She asks if there's a room she can feed him in private. Wally refuses and says it's okay to do it in front of him "Pervert." Victoria says.

She leaves and heads for the living room. She covers herself and Antonio with a blanket and begins to feed him. When he is almost asleep her phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, I am the head director at Gotham Academy. It will be a pleasure if you were to join our curriculum ."

"I never applied there." Victoria responds.

"Well that's odd we recieved an application and an amazing letter of recommendation."

"May I ask from who?" Victoria questions the director.

"From a Mr. Wayne."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but I must reject your offer." Victoria hangs up, covers herself up, and heads back to the mission room. She goes up to GL and hands him Antonio, and gives him a detailed list of baby products to buy. He leaves for his long shopping trip and Victoria stands next to Artemis "So what do we have today." Victoria whispers to Artemis.

"Do you believe in magic?" Artemis whispers back.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE ENDING SHE SAID THAT BECAUSE THEIR NEXT MISSION IS ABOUT MAGIC, SOO.. ANYWAYS SORRY IF IT'S SHORT JUST NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Denial

**FIRST OF ALL I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. AND AS ALWAYS SORRY FOR POOR GRAMMAR AND/OR SPELLING. ALSO THANKS TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE FOLLOWING OR IF YOU HAVE FAVORITED THIS STORY. THANKS AGAIN!**

* * *

**SALEM**

**AUGUST 19, 20:22 EDT**

Victoria asks about the mission again and everyone groans "Hey, I wasn't there when Red Tornado explained it."

Artemis explains who Kent Nelson is and how he went missing. She also tells Victoria about how Wally wants to impress Miss Martian with magic. "So, Wally when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asks.

"Well, I-I don't like to brag, but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." He responds.

Both Victoria and Artemis roll their eyes and scoff at his response. M'gann confirms our location and hesitates for a bit. Conner explains that nothing is there, Kaldur tells her to lower the bio-ship and take them down. Once they arrive Wally does a perimeter check and I begin to feel sick. She holds her head and begins to breathe heavily "Firefly, are you alright?" Kaldur asks.

She shakes her head "Something's wrong. It's... Kent, I think he's in trouble." She suddenly feels no more pain and stands up straight.

"Nevermind, I.. don't feel anything anymore." She reassures everyone that she is okay and that they continue with the mission. Wally comes back and tells everyone that there is nothing here.

"So what do you think, adaptive Micro-Opto-Electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artemis mocks.

"Absolutely..." He looks over at M'gann "Not! Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

The whole Team scolds at him, and they all continue to look at the emptiness in front of them. Kaldur takes out a gold key and looks at it "A test of faith... Stand behind me." He says.

Kaldur steps forward and inserts a key into nothing. When Victoria hears the locks click she is amazed to see an immense tower appear from nowhere. "Still believe in magic, Wally?" Victoria asks sarcastically.

He ignores her and walks into the tower. The door shuts behind them and disappears. A holographic Kent appears "Greetings Victoria, I see you have brought friends."

They all look around for this so called Victoria. She steps forward and waves at her old friend "Hey Kent. Yes they are my friends. Will you allow them to enter the tower?" Victoria asks.

"I'm sorry, but we both know I don't choose who enters. The tower does not recognize your friends. Please state your purpose and intent."

Before Victoria could answer his question Wally starts blabbering "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate."

The hologram disappears and the floor begins to creak "You idiot! You just killed u-" Before Victoria could finish her sentence the floor breaks and they are all falling.

M'gann grabbed onto Wally and flies to an edge, Artemis uses her grappling hook to keep herself and Kaldur up, Conner digs his fingers into the wall and attempts to stay out of the lava floor. Victoria decides to have some fun with the situation. She doesn't try to stay away from the lava instead she lets herself fall into it. "No!" M'gann yells at the top of her lungs.

The rest of the Team besides Artemis begin to cuss out the tower for taking one of their friends. "Calm down, she's just messing with you guys." Artemis reassures them.

Victoria flies from out the lava and bursts into laughter "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist!"

"This Nelson guy better be worth it." Superboy says as his boots are burned off his feet.

"Trust me, he will be." Victoria says.

Victoria holds out her hand,which is extinguished, for Conner, he reaches out and she helps him fly back up "Having trouble... maintaining altitude. I'm so hot." M'gann says as she sweats bullets and begins to slowly fall.

"You certainly are." Wally says as he completely ignores the problem at hand. Artemis yells at him. He defends himself by saying he is entitled to speak his mind as he is inches away from death. Kaldur says the same about his physiology and that they must get out of there quickly.

Victoria flies to M'gann and extinguishes her other arm so that she may grab onto her. "M'gann grab my hand!" Victoria yells.

"Are you sure you can carry us all at once?" M'gann asks.

"I have super strength and I can take more heat than this, so yes, I can carry you all." Victoria responds.

She holds onto Victoria's hand and Victoria begins to fly upwards. As she is halfway to the top Victoria begins to feel tired and woozy. Her eyelids are getting heavier and heavier "Firefly are you okay?" Superboy asks.

She nods her head "I'm fine. We need another way out."

M'gann face palms herself "Hello Megan, we never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us to see if and the helmet were safe!"

With those words the floor was turned back into its normal material. Victoria, M'gann, and Wally hit the ground. Conner on the other hand, stuck the landing perfectly. Everyone beside Victoria stood up normally, she groaned in pain while holding her head. "Ok something is obviously wrong with you." Artemis told her as she kneels down next to Victoria.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just move on." Victoria reassured everyone as she stood up. Kaldur asks her if she would feel better if she were to extinguish herself. She tells him sadly if her new clothes were made from her special fire proof material she could. Wally stares at her with his eyes wide.

Kaldur touches the floor and is dumbfounded that it is not hot at all. Wally puts his arm over M'gann and expresses that he will protect her, and that is when Artemis has reached her breaking point. "Enough!" She yells at the love struck boy.

She yells at him about how his game almost got them all burned alive. "When did this become my fault!?" He retorts back at her.

"When you lied to whatever it was and called yourself a true believer." Artemis corrects him and M'gann seems saddened at the thought of Wally not believing. He finally cracks and admits that he doesn't believe in magic. He goes on about magic being a lie and a sham. Kaldur explains to Wally that he has studied the mystic arts for a year in Atlantis and how the mystic arts created the skin icons that power his water bearers.

"Dude, you ever hear of bio electricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical, too. Today it's all a bunch of tricks." Wally protests.

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis adds.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am."

"Well thank you for sharing your life story. Which no one paid attention too. I've known Kent for a long time, and the illusions he has done are magical." Victoria explains to Wally.

"Everything can be explained by science." Wally justifies.

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur says as he opens the floor hatch which contains the burning lava. Wally warns him not to open it. When Kaldur opens it everyone is shocked to see snowflakes coming from the hatch. They all jump in one by one, Victoria hesitates for a bit, _Oh god I hate the cold_. She flies in and stays in the air instead of walking. Artemis looks over at Wally in an _'I told you so_' face.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Wally answers. Artemis growls out loud "Just admit magic is real and you two can shut up before I start to get mad." Victoria growls through her teeth while shivering. Yet it puzzles everyone why she is cold when she is literally on fire. M'gann points out a cane hovering in mid air.

"Ooh. Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally says sarcastically.

"In a way, yes." Victoria corrects. Before anyone could blink Wally and Artemis already have their hands on the cane. "NO DON'T!" Victoria yells.

The cane began to glow and both Artemis and Wally were sent flying out of everyone's vision. Victoria's migraine returns except this time with it her whole body is extinguished. She is lying on the snow freezing and in pain with only her undergarments on. Kaldur takes off his jacket and covers her in it. She shivers as she tries to put on Kaldur's jacket. She thanks him and Kaldur helps her back on her feet.

They continue to walk through the snow "I don't understand Wally. It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen." M'gann mentions to everybody.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control." Kaldur insists.

Victoria then faints and falls on the snow, Superboy picks her up "We need to get out of this tower!" He exclaims.

M'gann flies up and looks for any kind of exit "Over there!" She points to a random door about 1 mile away. They all rush over to it, and once they open it they all end up falling in front of Kent, Artemis, Wally, and a immense golden bell. Kent kneels over to Victoria and puts his hand on her forehead. She wakes up and smiles at Kent "You are inheriting more of your mother." He tells her.

"What do you mean? Who is my real mother? And what am I inheriting from her?" She asks him many questions but he only has one answer.

"Time will reveal all. Be patient Victoria, and soon enough you will understand." Wally pulls Kent out of the way and saves him from an electricity blasts. It ends up hitting Victoria and knocking her back a few feet. Kent uses his cane to ring the bell, he, Wally, and Klarion step through the bell and disappear. Victoria stands up and sees her team in cages made of static electricity. Her body starts to course with adrenaline and fire. She lights herself up and shoots a couple balls of fire to Abra Kadabra. When one of them hits him he ties up Victoria with static. She screams in pain over and over again, she opens her mouth and fire shoots out like a hose at him. He waves his wand and her whole body is extinguished again. Her static rope is intensified and she begins to scream again.

Suddenly an ankh shows up and Abra Kadabra is half naked and gets knocked out by Superboy. Victoria is on the floor holding her head and this time screaming in pain, she begins to hear Kent's voice in her head.

_Remember, be patient. Farewell Victoria! _

_No! Kent! Please don't leave! _

_I'm only a world away! _

And with that all her pain was gone_. _

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE **

**AUGUST 20, 03:48 EDT**

"Hey Conner."

"What do you want?"

"Can I borrow a shirt please?"

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"No. Go ask M'gann she has girlier shirts."

"That's exactly the problem. You either give me one of your shirts or I go into your room and take one." When Victoria said that Conner takes off his shirt and holds in front of her. "No, I want a clean one."

He groans and goes to his room to retrieve a shirt. He opens his closet to reveal about twenty of the same shirt. He takes one out and tosses it to Victoria. She thanks him and tells him to turn around as she turns his shirt inside out and takes off Kaldur's jacket. She puts on his black shirt and goes over to M'gann's room "Hey M'gann, do you have a skirt I can borrow?"

"Sure, do you want a specific color."

"Yea, do you have a red one?" M'gann nods and looks through her closet for a red skirt. She hands it to Victoria and she puts it on "Is that all your going to go home with?" M'gann asks Victoria.

"Well, yes and no. Yes I'll be leaving like this. No I won't be going home because...I don't have one anymore." M'gann wraps her arms around Victoria and Victoria's body stays still. When M'gann realizes how awkward the moment has gotten. She apologizes to Victoria "Hey, at least you hugged me and you're still alive."

They both giggle and Victoria thanks her again as she leaves. Her phone begins to ring "Hey Hal. How's Antonio?"

"Don't worry Vicky, he's fine. Anyways I found you a new apartment, come over we're already here."

"Okay thanks. Be there in a bit." She hangs up and recieves her new address via text message from Hal. When she arrives at the building she has a sudden feeling of Déjà vu. She goes up the stairs until she finds 89C, when she finds her new home she sees Hal and Antonio waiting for her "Ah, como eu perdi meu pequeno menino bonito **(Oh, how I've missed my beautiful little boy)" **Victoria says as she hugs Antonio and kisses his forehead, Antonio makes a small giggling noise, which left Hal and Victoria with a wide grin on their faces.

"So you two ready to see your new apartment?" Hal asks.

"Hey doesn't Speedy live he-" Victoria's sentence is cut off when her next door neighbor comes out.

"Yes, Red Arrow lives here." Roy says in a stern tone. Victoria groans and looks over at her mentor.

"I don't need a babysitter. Especially one that names himself after his weapons." He narrows his eyes at her and she does the same. Hal moves in between them and shows Victoria the inside of her new home. They walk in and Victoria is fills with giddiness as she sees how nice and clean everything is. She goes to Hal and hugs him "Thanks Hal, from both of us."

She sees a gift box on the coffee table, she looks over at Hal "What's this?"

He shrugs his shoulders "It's from Dinah and Ollie." Hal tells her as he takes Antonio so that she may open the box.

Victoria takes off the lid and moves the tissue paper out of the way. She is surprised to find a crimson body suit with a firefly insignia on the chest. She squeals and jumps up and down while hugging the suit.

"I'm guessing you like it." Hal says as he hands her Antonio.

She thanks him for everything and he leaves. She gives Antonio one last bottle before putting him in his crib. When he is done with his bottle Victoria puts him in his crib and sings to him.

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Mommy's going to buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird doesn't sing, mommy's going to buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, mommy's going to buy you a looking glass."

She goes to her side of the room and removes Conner's shirt and M'gann's skirt and neatly folds them. She puts them on top of her new dresser and finally lays down on her knew bed.

* * *

**VICTORIA'S NIGHTMARE**

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think girlie, it's time to pay the piper."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time an idiotic fortune teller gave up her daughter for adoption. What the fortune teller didn't realize was that her daughter had inherited her abilities. After years in the orphanage the girl began to embrace her abilities, but what she didn't know was that-that would be the exact reason why she would be hunted down by every super villain. But when a woman found out what they were planning to do with her so she adopted her. Now, the mother thought in order to keep her safe she had to eliminate the reason of why everyone wanted her. And so, she came to me begging to help her, so I gave the girl an injection that would terminate her powers. Unfortunately there were some complications, the injection would terminate her powers and give her new ones. Now I told the mother I would do this for a price. I told her one life will be taken and another will be given. Well One has already been taken, now it is time to give another. I said you would get yours, and you're about to."

"What are you do-"

"We can either do this the easy way or my way."

"Help! Someone! Please!"

"Just give it up! No one can hear you here!"

"No! Get off of me!"

"Jade! Please don't let him do this!"

"She can't hear you either!"

"Nooooo!"

* * *

**REALITY**

Victoria screams her head off and wakes up. She is soaked with sweat and tears, and Antonio is crying. _Oh no, I had the dream again_. She wipes the tears away and as she gets up and walks toward Antonio, Roy has already rammed the door down and pulls back an arrow. He makes his way to Victoria and Antonio's room and points the arrow at them.

"Speedy what the fuck!" Victoria yells.

"It's Red A-. Forget that, I heard you scream."

"Oh, you heard that." Victoria says as she looks down in embarrassment.

"The whole building heard that."

"How and why did you come in?" She asks him.

"I busted down your door, and even though I don't like you I promised GL that I would look after you."

"So you do care about me."

"I said I have to look after you. You're just another one of my burdens I have to cope with."

"And you're in denial. Anyways I was just having a nightmare about my-" She stops herself before she gives away too much information.

"Your what."

"I told you before, I don't know you well enough to explain it. Now if you don't mind, get the fuck out." She pushes him all the way out and sees that her door doesn't close anymore.

"And you're fixing my door Harper." She sort of closes the door and puts a giant pot in front of it, so that it doesn't open by itself. She gives Antonio another bottle and puts him in bed with her this time. When he is asleep she attempts to do the same.

* * *

**HEY THANKS FOR READING AND AGAIN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY. BUT I WILL TRY HARDER. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO END THIS. PLEASE REVIEW OR FOLLOW THIS STORY. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING.**


	4. Chapter 4:Downtime

**GOTHAM CITY**

**AUGUST 27, 06:17 EDT**

Victoria is standing on the glass roof while looking down at her team getting pulverized. Robin, Kid, Miss Martian, and Conner are unconscious and covered in filth. Kaldur is doing as much as he can to tire out the clay monster. Kaldur is thrown to a wall and he is out. When Victoria sees the giant blob make a hammer with his hand and raises it to Kaldur, she decides it time to intervene.

Victoria kicks the glass and flies down to it. She shoots a couple balls of fire and she sees how parts of his body begin to melt. she quickly dodges a ball of clay but the she is pinned to the wall by a glop of clay. He laughs maniacally and she struggles to get free. Her arms and legs are covered with clay, but her face isn't. She begins to blow and makes the trail of fire spin around and around him. When she sees him getting confused she stops the flamethrower and uses her eyes to slowly make the barrier cave in on him. He growls and she continues, finally he is nothing more than a puddle of mud.

"Yea! That's right! I did that, by myself! Now how am I going to get down." She says to herself.

She lights her body up and the clay begins to melt off of her. She flies over to Kaldur and checks his pulse.

"Kaldur, are you okay?" She asks.

"Yes, where is-"

"Oh, he's over there all over the floor." She says pointing at the puddle of mud. She helps him and the others get back on their feet.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE **

The Team enters the mission room only to see Batman standing there waiting for them. "I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you, hit the showers and head home."

"Head home? I am home." Conner says as he passes Batman.

"Hold up, I have to talk to you Bat." Victoria says in a stern tone.

"I don't need or want your charity. I'm not going to snobby prep school filled with fake bitches and preppy schoolboys. No offense." She tells Robin.

She storms out of there and into the shower rooms. After her shower she decides to go to the living room to watch some TV. When she arrives she sees Conner staring at the staticky TV and M'gann reading a cook book. Sits next to Conner and loudly sighs "Would you like me to turn that on." M'gann asks.

"Yes/No." Victoria and Conner look at each other.

"She was talking to me, and yes please turn it on." Victoria says in a stern tone.

"She was talking to me, and no don't turn it on." Conner demands.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine. Let's settle this." Victoria tells him as she kneels down on the coffee table and puts her elbow on the table.

Conner smirks as he kneels down and links his hand with hers. "Umm, would you two like to help me make dinner." M'gann asks awkwardly trying to avoid tension between the team.

"That's great. Loser makes dinner. Winner watches TV." Victoria bets Conner and smirks at him.

"Deal." Conner and Victoria glare at each other before Victoria begins the countdown.

"3...2...1...GO!" They begin to push each others hand but both of their forces together make their hands stay at the same place they started at. Victoria sees Conner's face turn red and giggles. Her smile fades away as her arm starts to feel weak. Her arm is slowly lowering to the right and Conner begins to smile. She uses every ounce of energy she has and tries to push his hand over to the left. She begins to see their hands come back to the middle. Conner's face turns red again and once his hand is about an inch away from hitting the table she closes her eyes and inhales deeply. When she finally hears a thud she stands and gloats.

"Ha-Ha, now go make dinner!" Victoria ruffles his hair and he growls at her.

She plops down on the couch and turns on the TV. Victoria changes the channel to her favorite movie. She hears M'gann tell Conner a list of ingredients, then she hears a crashing noise. Victoria turns around and sees Conner doused in milk and eggs.

"Ha, you look ridiculous!" Victoria yells as she laughs at him.

She sees M'gann trying to help clean him up, and then they start to gaze into each others eyes. Victoria can easily see where this is going "Umm, do you want me to leave you two alone?"

They both ignore her. M'gann resumes to cook dinner and Conner sits back on the couch next to Victoria. "Really, all that and you still don't kiss her?" Victoria whispers to Conner.

He keeps ignoring her comments and Victoria grabs her leather jacket and puts it on. "Well, I'm not going to waste the rest of my day watching TV. Bye M'gann. And Conner man up."

She ruffles his hair again and waves goodbye to them. As she walks down the corridor she sees Red Tornado walking past her. "I would give them some alone time Red Tornado, see you later."

Victoria makes her way to the zeta tubes and heads home. She exits the telephone booth and begins to walk to her apartment. She goes up to her door and before she could insert her key her next door neighbor stands next to her.

"I heard what happened." He says.

"Be more specific Harper." She tells him sarcastically.

"The Team was defeated by the clay thing."

"We weren't defeated. Just ask the puddle of mud I left behind." Without another word Victoria goes into her apartment and sees her son in the arms of a burly blue eyed blonde man. "Hey Scott."

"That's not my name." He tells her sternly.

"I know, but you get mad when I call you Nate."

He chuckles and hands me Antonio "How was he?"

"He was really calm, just cried a bit because he was hungry."

"Well thanks again Scott."

"Don't mention it kid, love being with my nephew." He says as he grabs his coat and leaves. When the door was about to close Roy steps in.

"So how many Leaguers are you related to?"

"None Speedy, I've just known them for so long that I think of them as my family. And most of them call Antonio their nephew, except for Hal. He's his godfather." I stop myself from saying anymore.

"Put on some better clothes. You're taking me for a walk Speedy." Victoria comands and shooes him back to his apartment. She changes her and Antonio's outfit. When she finishes she grabs a diaper bag and heads out. She is surprised to see that he is actually coming with her. She smiles at him and he ignores then they walk downstairs.

"So, how long have you lived alone?" She tries to establish some type of communication between them.

He glares at her and she continues to wait for his answer. "I'd say for about a year now. What about you?"

"I've been living alone for about 3 years." His eyes widened at her response.

"Yeah, we don't all live alone by choice." She chuckles a bit before thinking back on that dark day.

* * *

**3 YEARS AGO**

Victoria is tied to a chair by her hands, legs, and stomach. She can't see anything since they had a blindfold on her. But that doesn't stop her hearing her mother's voice. Her mother screams in pain and tells Victoria not to show any fear. At this point she ignores her mother and begins to sob "Please! Stop doing this!" Victoria yells at whoever is hurting her mother so much.

Victoria hears a door close and yells at her mother "Mom, are you still here?!"

"Yes. Victoria. Stop. Crying." She says in between breaths.

"What have they done to you?"

"You. Don't. Need. To. Know. Honey."

Her voice begins to crack and get quieter. Victoria's heart begins to ache at the sound.

"Victoria, I want you to always listen to Hal."

"No mom, please don't start talking like that!"

"Listen to me, protect Artemis and especially Jade. She doesn't know what she's doing. And remember, you are never alone."

Victoria's sobs become louder by each word her mother says. Her sobs are hushed when her mother begins to sing to her.

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Mommy's going to buy you a mockingbird. And if that mocking bird doesn't sing. Mommy's going to buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond r-"

They both jump when they hear the door open. Victoria can hear her mother pleading to someone. She's begging them not to kill her, Victoria gasps when she hears her mother sacrifice herself.

"Kill me instead, just don't hurt her."

"Mom, NO!" Victoria can feel the tears running down her cheeks. Her heart stops beating completely when she hears two gunshots. She hears two men begin to laugh at what they have done "You sick assholes! Why couldn't you kill me?!"

"Because that wasn't the plan." One of them tells Victoria.

Victoria sobs louder and louder until she hears a loud bang. She tries to remove her blindfold to see what happened. Her blindfold is taken off for her, she looks up and sees his domino mask. "Oh my god Hal! Thank god you're here!"

He uses his ring to form small scissors all around so that they could cut her ropes. When Victoria stands she immediately falls to her knees at the sight in front of her. Her jaw drops and her eyes tear up uncontrollably "No, Mom! Get up! Mom! Please, don't leave me!"

She hugs her mother's corpse and buries her head in her mother's neck. Victoria slides her hands down her mother's face so that her eyes are closed. Victoria kisses her forehead and leaves with Hal. They both fly out of there, Victoria looks back and sees the building explode.

"Goodbye mom, I love you." Victoria whispers so that he doesn't hear her.

* * *

**REALITY**

Royhis hand on Victoria's arm which brings her back to reality. She looks at him and he has a worried expression on his face. She then notices her face is warm and her cheeks are wet with tears. She quickly uses her arm to to wipe her tears away.

"Sorry, I had a flashback about my mo-... Nevermind, just forget it." Victoria continues to walk while rocking Antonio back and forth.

"No."

Victoria looks at him in confusion "No what?"

"No I'm not going to forget it. This is the second time you do this. Now I want to know."

"Like I said before Harper. I don't know you w-"

"We live next door to each other."

She looks at him and sighs in defeat. She carefully holds out Antonio to him "If you can hold Antonio for the rest of the walk and he doesn't cry once, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

He says nothing until Victoria shrugs her shoulders. He hesitantly takes him from her and holds him vertically. She smiles at him and continues to walk. Victoria glances over at him and sees Antonio putting his hands on Roy's face. She chuckles as Roy looks at her in confusion. Antonio lets out a giggle as he feels Roy's face.

Victoria starts to think about how cute they both look together. '_Wait, did I just call him cute' _Victoriasays in her head. She hears him let out a small chuckle and she looks over at him and meets his eyes. '_Oh my god, his eyes are so- No! Stop it, this is the guy who hates Artemis. The guy who threatened Artemis, she told me right after it happened an I was so furious that day'.  
_

When they reached their building Victoria smiles at Roy "Well look at that, he even fell asleep in your arms."

Victroia leads him up to her apartment and gestures to Antonio's crib. He carefully lays him down and sits on her couch. Victoria gives him a 'What the fuck' face "You can leave now."

"You said you would tell me whatever I want to know."

Victoria sighs in frustration and sits down on the couch. She turns on her TV and begins to watch. Roy scoffs as he takes the remote control from her and turns off the screen.

"I was watching that asshole."

"Tell me why you were crying."

"I was having a flashback of mom being murdered."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was my fault they killed her."

"How?"

"I was 4 feet away from her and yet I didn't do shit to save her. Even though I was tied up I could have still saved her. She sacrificed herself for me."

Victoria can feel the tears running down her face. She jumps a bit when puts his hand on her knee comfortably. She smiles and wipes away her tears.

"So now you know everything."

"Not exactly, when you woke up screaming. You said it was about your."

Her body tenses up and it doesn't go unnoticed by Roy. He tries to comfort her by rubbing her arm.

"That night I had a nightmare of when I was-"

Victoria is cut off by her phone ringing. She takes it out and answers, it's M'gann telling her to come back to the cave for another mission. She hangs up and looks at Roy.

"Sorry I have to go. Can you umm- Nevermind."

"Yes, I'll watch him for you."

She wraps her arms around his neck "Thank you, thank you, thank y-"

Victoria is unable to speak when Roy plants his lips on hers. When he pulls back Victoria studders a bit before she grabs her phone and storms out.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

Victoria walks in and sees Artemis, she pulls her aside from the group.

"He kissed me!" Victoria whiper yells at her.

"Who?!"

"Speedy!"

"I'll kill'em!"

"I left him with Antonio."

"If anything happens to my nephew-"

"I feel the same Arty. But I trust him."

* * *

**HEY READER SORRY I THIS IS LATE. ANYWAYS IF YOU CAN TELL ME WHO WAS BABYSITTING ANTONIO I WILL UPDATE. HINT: CAMERON SCOTT. I WILL ONLY ACCEPT THE FIRST 8 GUESSES. THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW**!


	5. Chapter 5:Bereft

**BIALYA**

**SEPTEMBER 4, 00:16**

* * *

Victoria wakes up with a massive headache, _Oh god what the fuck did I drink, why can't remember anything, and what am I wearing. _She stands and looks at her surroundings, _Am I in the dessert? How the fuck di- Antonio!_

_"_ANTONIO! ANTONIO! Se você tiver ele, mostra-te agora!"** (If you have him, show** **yourself now!)**

Victoria jumps when she hears a loud roar come from a boy with a Superman shirt on. He lands a few feet away from her, creating a huge crater in his feet, and sending Victoria flying backwards. She stares at him for a bit before she yells at him " Onde está meu filho?! Onde você levá-lo!?" **(Where is my son?! Where did you take him?!)****  
**

Conner growls and tackles Victoria, she is pinned on the floor, and Conner restrains her by her wrists. Victoria struggles, she then blows in his face releasing her mouth flamethrower. Conner screams in pain and lets her go. Victoria punches Conner straight in his face and sends him flying into the sand. She flies over to him and grips his neck with her left hand, and engulfs her right hand in fire and hovers it an inch from his face.

"Vou perguntar mais uma vez. Onde está Antonio!" **(I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Antonio?!)**

Conner glares at her, grabs her, and jumps up into the sky. Victoria lights her body on fire and wraps her arms and legs around Conner. He groans in pain and Victoria flies higher in the sky until the atmosphere cuts off her oxygen flow. She and Conner gasp for air, they both see themselves falling 5 miles an hour from the sky. Victoria and Conner pass out mid way from them plummeting to the sand.

* * *

**5 HOURS LATER**

Conner wakes up sore and disoriented, _what happened?_ He looks over at Victoria who is knocked out on the sand, _she doesn't_ _look like a worker from Cadmus?_ Victoria begins to talk in her sleep, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Conner. Conner lightly slaps Victoria's arm.

"Wake up." Conner tells her.

"Não. Por favor, pare** (No. Please, stop).**"

Conner nudges her a little harder "Wake up." He says sternly.

"Por favor, você não tem que fazer isso. (**Please, you don't have to do this**.)"

Conner nudges her again but harder.

"Não, não, não, não. **(No, no, no, no.)**"

Conner grabs her shoulders and lightly shakes her "Wake up!"

"Get off of me! Please don't do this again! I swear I didn't tell anyone what you did to me! Saia de cima de mim! Por favor, não faça isso de novo! Eu juro que eu não disse a ninguém o que você fez para mim!** (Get off of me! Please don't do this again! I swear I didn't tell anyone what you did to me!)**" Victoria finally wakes up and scurries away from Conner.

"What's your name?" Conner asks her.

"Quem é você? Por que você me trouxe aqui!?(**Who are you? Why did you bring me here!?)**

"Speak English!" Conner yells.

"Who are you?!" She yells back at him.

"I-I don't know." Conner tries to remember but he can't. He doesn't even know how he got out of Cadmus.

"I'm Victoria, a.k.a Firefly."

They both stand up and look at their surroundings.

"What am I wearing?" Victoria asks herself.

"Guessing from the firefly insignia on it, it's your uniform."

"But my uniform is just me on fire and naked."

Conner begins to stare at her and Victoria quirks her eyebrow at him. Victoria gasps and holds her head with her hands.

"I'm a horrible mother!" She exclaims.

Conner looks at her in confusion "You have a child?"

"Yea I recently gave birth to a baby boy." She drops to her knees and begins to sob into her hands.

"Ummm." Conner continues to look at her in confusion.

"You." Victoria mumbles.

She shoots up at him and uses her hands to create a flamethrower. Conner lands on the sand and watches as Victoria comes hurdling towards him. Conner jumps away from her and Victoria flies after him.

Conner lands in front of Artemis and Wally. Victoria sees Artemis and quickly pulls her away from Conner. Victoria grabs Artemis' arms and pulls her up with her.

"Arty I'm so glad to see you!" Victoria yells as she hugs her little cousin.

"Oh my god Vicky what are you doing here?! Didn't you just give birth?!" Artemis replies.

"Yea I think he knows where Antonio is." Victoria points to Conner.

Conner punches Wally and sends him hitting the boulder. Artemis shoots Conner with multiple explosive arrow. They seem to not affect him at all. All of a sudden Conner is hit with a bomb, Victoria flies over to the source of the bombs and sees tanks.

She goes over to one of them and rips off the top.

"Where is my son?!" She yells to the men inside.

They begin to shoot at her and she then lights herself on fire. She pulls the men out of the tank one by one and she lights the tank on fire. She goes over to conner who is screaming his head off at all the tanks.

"We have to surrender!" She yells at him.

"Over my dead body!" He responds.

"All those tanks will make that happen!" She exclaims.

Conner grabs Victoria's arms "Don't you want your son back!?" Conner questions Victoria.

Victoria nods and they both head towards the tanks. Conner attacks the tanks while Victoria engages the men with guns, she lights herself on fire and punches one of them. She then kicks the other's jaw and her wrists then becomes entangled with ropes. She looks over at Conner "Hey testosterone boy, give me hand over here!"

He goes over and knocks out half of the men. Victoria uses her mouth as a flamethrower again and scorches the men. She flies up only to be knocked out by an unknown force.

Victoria and Conner are hauled into a truck and transported to an unknown location. Victoria is awaken by a strong electric shock, she flutters her eyelids open and sees the men who have her captive. She struggles as she looks at her wrists and sees metal manacles on them and on her ankles.

"Where is he?!" She yells at the men.

They all ignore which starts to make her mad. She lights her whole body on fire, but only to be shocked with 1,000 bolts of electricity. She screams in pain and her voice wakes up Conner.

Victoria looks over at him in anger "This is all your fault! If we would of surrendered we could have taken them! Now, because of you, I will never see my son again!" Victoria can feel the tears streaming down her face just thinking of never seeing Antonio again.

"Don't blame this on me! You were the one who-" Conner's sentence is cut off by both of them being shocked again.

Victoria studies the object that is a few feet away from her. It appears to be a sphere in a machine. _Wait is the power coming from us? _

_"_Psst, hey. I think they want us to generate power for that thing." Victoria whispers to Conner.

"What do we do then?" He whispers back.

"I-I don't know, if I even raise my body temperature by one degree I'm done for." Victoria looks over at the exit and sees almost a girl figure come through.

"Hey, do you see th-" Victoria and Conner are shocked again but this time more powerful than the last ones.

They both scream and grunt in pain. Out of no where the shocking is stopped and they are both left panting. Victoria looks up and sees a man with his brain sticking out of his head. _He looks to be staring at something or someone. He's completely frozen_ _where he stands_, everything in the room begins to float in mid air.

The sphere escapes and crashes into Conner's restraints and he jumps off. Conner also freezes and Victoria is left to escape on her own. Victoria heats up her body and attempts to melt off the manacles. _Come on, why isn't this working!?_

Victoria sees that Conner is back in reality and she whistles at him.

"Hey shirtless! Get me out of this will ya!"

Conner goes over to the control panel and presses a red button that releases Victoria. She falls to the floor and groans as she gets up "Thanks for the help asshole." Victoria says sarcastically.

They both continue to fight the henchmen. Victoria is surprised to see that the sphere is also helping them. Victoria is distracted by the tornado that has formed from plain sight. Victoria and Conner go in flying, Victoria loses Conner as she is floated all the way to the top of the tornado.

Shortly after she reaches the top the tornado then disappears. Victoria free-falls all the way down and lands on her back. Victoria gasps for air as she tries to stand up. She walks over to Conner who is now holding M'gann in his arms.

"What is it with you never helping me?" Victoria says sarcastically.

"Umm, please don't tell me you killed her." Victoria says as she points to M'gann.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY **

Victoria runs up her stairs to her apartment, _Oh my god Hal says he hasn't seen Antonio the whole time I was gone. Thank God I only forgot the last 6 months, and that 6 months didn't actually pass. _Victoria puts her key inside her doorknob and barges in.

She rushes all over her apartment looking fir anyone. When she reaches her bedroom she is afraid to open the door. Victoria slowly opens the door and peaks over at Antonio's crib. Her heart breaks a little when she sees his empty crib. Victoria heads back to her living room, falls on her knees, and begins to sob.

Her whole world has just been taken away from her. Jade and her uncle have finally gotten Antonio. Victoria tenses up at what sounds like Antonio's laugh. She slowly looks up and her soul is mended back when she sees Roy holding Antonio. Victoria runs to Roy and craddles Antonio in her arms. She begins to cry and laugh at the same time when she hears Antonio giggle.

"Thank you so much Roy." Victoria carefully wraps her arm around Roy's neck.

She looks up at him and Roy wipes away Victoria's tear with his thumb. They both gaze into each other's eyes an lean in. Roy and Victoria feel each other's lips and soon enough their lips are on sync. Victoria pulls back and interlocks her fingers with Roy's.

"Umm, could maybe, umm you know uhh, spend the ni-" Victoria is cut off by Roy planting his lips on hers again.

"Sure." He says.

Victoria let's go of his hand and tucks Antonio into his crib. She covera him in a small blanket and he instantly falls asleep. Victoria grabs a pillow and a blanket for Roy. She comes back to her living room and gives Roy the pillow and the blanket. Roy thanks her as he takes off his shirt revealing his muscle shirt.

"Making yourself comfortable I see." Victoria tells him.

Victoria goes back to her room and lays down on her bed. She stays awake for another hour until her anticipation gets the best of her. Victoria tiptoes back to the living room and looks over at Roy. He is fast asleep. Victoria carefully climbs into the couch with him. He wakes up and looks at her as she snuggles her body closer to his.

"Making yourself comfortable I see." Roy mocks Victoria.

"Shut up and just go with it Speedy." Victoria says as she covers them both with her blanket.

* * *

**HEY GUYS, SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A WEEK. ALSO SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR. I'VE BEEN REALLY OUT OF IT LATELY. ANYWAYS HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. ROY AND VICTORIA FOREVER. PLEASE REVIEW** **AND/OR FOLLOW THIS STORY. THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rehearsal

I'm awaken by Antonio's cry, I lift my head up and I find I'm alone on the couch. I sigh as I go over and take him out of his crib, "What's wrong, baby?" I coo.

I take him to his changing table and I change his dirty diaper. I carry him to the living room and lay him down in his carrier swing. I go over to the kitchen and I prepare his bottle, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Victoria, where are you?!" A girl screams.

"Lily, I'm at my apartment." I answer.

"Bullshit! I'm at your apartment and it's completely torched!"

I run my fingers through my hair, "I'm at a new apartment, I'll be at school today don't worry." I end the call and take the bottle to Antonio.

I pick him up and begin to feed him "What am I going to do?"

He looks at me with his bright green eyes, as if saying 'You can do this Mommy'.

There's a knock at the door, I carefully attempt to keep the bottle in his mouth while I open the door. Before I could look up, she storms into my apartment.

"When were you going to tell me about this!?" She yells.

"Nice to see you too." I say sarcastically.

She takes Antonio from my arms and cuddles him, "Kid you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." She says .

"I can handle this, Lily."

"I was talking to Antonio." She retorts, "Get ready for school, we're already late as it is."

I roll my eyes as I walk to my room and grab a quick outfit, I run to my bathroom to get a shower in quickly. I brush my hair and put into a bun.

"Why can't you be as good in school as you are on a laptop?" I ask her sarcastically.

"If I wasn't would I be a graduating senior?"

"You hacked your way into that." I state as I take Antonio and place him in his car seat.

"Can your mom watch him?" I ask her.

"No, she's got court today."

"Where else can I take him?" I ask myself.

"I can watch him." Roy says from the door.

Lily turns to me and mouth's the words 'He's hot' while she puts up a thumds up.

"Hi, Lily, nice to meet you. I'm Victoria's best friend. Do you have any friends, preferably single?" She wiggles her eyebrows through her dark sunglasses.

I roll my eyes "Are you sure you can?" I ask him.

He nods, "Okay, make sure he drinks his formula, and if he spits it out rub his back to soothe him, and make sure to change his diaper because-"

He cuts me off as he kisses me "I can care for a baby, I'm not an idiot." He says reassuringly.

"Thank you." I peck his lips and I go over to Antonio "Bye baby, I'll be home soon." I kiss his forehead and he giggles.

I take Lily's hand "Have fun with your new daddy Antonio!" She yells.

I facepalm myself as I slap her arm, she whines as we walk to her car.

"Why would you say that!?" I yell at her.

"Because I don't care about the words that leave my mouth." She answers.

"How late are we?" I ask as we get in her car.

"Late enough to annoy the teacher." She states.

I lean back in the seat and close my eyes, being a single mother is harder than it looks.

"Motherhood finally setting in?" Lily asks.

"The first few months are the roughest, but I'm getting there."

"Especially with next door."

I laugh as I reach into her glove compartment and take out my compact and mascara. I dab a little of both on and Lily parks the car. We get out and walk to our class, she hands me one of her handwritten passes and I wave goodbye to her as I walk into my classroom. I give my teacher the note and he nods, I sit down at my seat. Since this is the last week of my highschool year I don't have anything to do but wait to hear back from colleges.

I take my phone out and I have a text from Lily;

**So how long has it been going on? **

**Me: **

**Only like 2 days**

**Lily: **

**And you trust him with Antonio? **

**Me:**

**Yeah idk why but I do **

**Lily: **

**(^～^) **

**Me: **

**What? **

**Lily: **

**(＾▽＾) **

**Me: **

**WHAT!? **

**Lily: **

**LOL YOUR IN LOVE! **

**Me: **

**I have to get back to my class **

**Lily: **

**LMAO Even you know its true! **

I put my phone in my pocket and I begin to listen to my teacher lecture about life after highschool. _What am I going to do after this week? Antonio and I will be find. Will we? Of course we will, we have been for 6 months. _The school bell breaks my train of thought, I stand up and walk to Lily's class, I meet her outside and I walk over to her "Let's go." I tell her.

"Do we have to?" She whines.

"Yes, we need graduation practice." I reassure her.

We walk to our auditorium and we sit in our assigned row. We've been rehearsing our graduation for weeks now, I still don't know how I made it through highschool while pregnant. My phone breaks my train of thought, a text from Roy.

**Victoria, I'm taking Antonio to the cave I have to go on a mission. -Roy**

I become enraged that he would even suggest taking my son to those strangers. I sneak out of my row and next to Lily, I tap her on the shoulder.

"What's up Momma Bear?"

"We have to go to my apartment." I state.

"But I wanted to mess with my teachers." She whines as she slumps down into her chair.

"It's Antonio."

Her eyebrows raise and she quickly reaches into her pocket and angrily scribbles on a fake school pass. She hands it to me and I stand up and give it to my teacher, he nods and I walk out of the auditorium. Lily follows behind me, she takes out her phone and taps on it repeatedly.

"Your car?" I ask.

"No time for that." Her backpack transforms into a jetpack and she flies off. I scoff at how she never ceases to amaze me.

I light myself up and trail behind her. She adjusts her sunglasses as she lands in front of my apartment. We walk in and we catch Roy just in time to stop him. I take Antonio's carrier from him and I look at him with worry in my eyes. He's fast asleep and I stroke his cheek with my hand.

"Don't you ever take my son to those strangers." I tell him sternly.

Lily gets on her phone and her arm is then covered in metal, she pins him to the wall by his neck. He punches her across her face and her sunglasses fall off._ Oh no_, I think to myself, this isn't going to end well. She looks at him with her eyes, they are robotic, her pupil is a bright gold light, her iris is a silver metal ring, she has no cornea, and her eyes have bright gold lights instead of blood vessels. He has a small hint of shock on his face "Lily, stop!" I yell at her.

She growls as she releases him and puts on her sunglasses. She pushes past me "Of course you defend your new boy-toy." She mumbles.

"That's not what I said!" I try to bring her back but she flies away.

I huff as I go back inside and hear Antonio cry, I take his carrier and diaper bag, and I walk upstairs to my apartment.

"Victoria." Roy calls out.

"Don't you have a mission to take care of?!" I yell back.

* * *

**HEY, I'M SO SORRY ITS BEEN ALMOST A YEAR THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED, THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT STOOD BY ME THROUGH THIS HIATUS. AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ARE JUST READING MY STORY. PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY AND COMMENT IF YOU CAN! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY!**


	7. Chapter 7:Graduation

I drop all of Antonio's necessities and I take him out of his carrier. I coo to him and I rub his back softly "What's wrong baby boy?"

He continues to cry so I check his diaper, he's clean. I look at him puzzled, "I think you're just frustrated, like your mother."

I use my hand to wipe away some of his tears. I sigh "Hush little baby don't say a word, Mommy's gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird doesn't sing, Mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns brass, Mommy's gonna buy you a looking glass."

He's stopped crying and he's now sucking his thumb calmly. I smile at him and there's a knock at my door, I ignore it. They knock again, and I stay where I am.

"Victoria, it's me." Lily says.

I sigh in defeat as I go over to the door and let her in. She gives me a weak smile and she holds up a bag of junk food, candy, and toys for Antonio.

"Peace offering?" She shrugs her shoulders.

I nod and let her in. I lay down a blanket and a small pillow for Antonio to lay. I sit down next to him and Lily takes out a small plush rabbit and gives it to Antonio. He hugs it and nibbles on its ear. We both laugh and Lily hands me a bag of potato chips, I narrow my eyes at her "Take it before I eat them." Lily threatens.

I laugh as I accept her bribe.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." She apologizes.

"It's fine, you were just being a good friend." I reassure her.

**3 DAYS LATER **

I tremble in fear as I pull on the sleeve of my gown, _only three people before me_, except at the same time I'm filled with pride. Overcoming teen pregnancy, death of a parent, loss of multiple family members, and most importantly I beat the pregnant teen stereotype.

"Victoria Guerrilla-Nguyen." The principal announces.

I can feel myself running up the stairs, but my feet say otherwise. I'm a deer in headlights at the moment, the principal gestures for me and the rest of the graduates behind me are getting irritated. A hand pushes me forward, I stumble up the stairs and I accept my diploma. I shake his hand, "And Victoria also receives the title of Most Improved!" He says into the mic.

I look over at the audience and I spot Artemis and Hal cheering for me. They hold up a sign with the words "Proud son" and an arrow pointing to Antonio in Artemis' arms. I smile as I step down the stage and make my way back to my seat. I wait anxiously for everyone to get called, then I can proudly hold my baby.

"Lilliana Ulan!" I stand and cheer for my best friend.

"Whoo! Yeah Lily!" I scream.

She looks at me through her sunglasses and gives me a thumbs up. I smile and sit back down, I turn around and scout the crowd for Artemis and Hal again. I spot them and make eye contact with Hal, he holds up Antonio's hand and waves. I wave back and blow Antonio a kiss, he giggles and I turn back around. Lily passes by me and holds out her hand, I high five her as she throws her fist in the air.

"Now, it is my pleasure to introduce the Halve High School graduates of two thousand fifteen! Please move your tassels to the left!"

We all obey her command, "Congratulations to all of you! And may your future be prosperous!"

We throw our caps in the air as we scream and hug one another. I pick up a random cap and follow the line of students back into the building in which we receive our actual diploma. After I take mine I run outside the building and try to find my family.

"Vicky!" I hear Artemis' voice.

"Artemis, where are you?!" I yell.

"Over here!" I see Hal wave his hand in the air.

I run over and jump into Hal's arms and embrace him tightly. He does the same as he laughs, "I was here when you entered this school and now I'm here at your graduation." His voice cracks.

"Don't cry." I say into his shirt.

I jump off him and I wrap my arms around Artemis and Antonio. I hear Artemis sniff and I can't hold back any more. I cry in her arms and she does the same, "You did it." She says.

"Not without you." I add.

I take Antonio and kiss his nose, his onesie has 'I'M PROUD OF MY MOMMY' on it in bold letters.

"I know you are." I tell him.

"I'd say you deserve dinner." Artemis states.

"That's perfect, what'd you say kid, anywhere you want." Hal tells me.

"Anywhere?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh God, I already know." Artemis shakes her head.

I smile devilishly as I turn around and walk off. We all walk to Hal's car and in the back seat there is a ginormous teddy bear wearing a cap and gown with a bouquet of flowers in its hand. I strap the seatbelt over Antonio and myself.

We arrive at my favorite sushi restaurant and I can already see the disgust in Artemis's and Hal's face. I've loved this place for so long, and everyone else around me hates the idea of raw fish. We walk in and and order a table for three, when we sit down Artemis begins to complain.

"Raw fish, disgusting." She states.

"Did you know most hamburgers are physically impossible to digest in just one day, and most chickens are cannibals, and let's not forget eggs are unborn baby chicks. " I retort.

"Fish also live in their own waste." Artemis adds.

I narrow my eyes at her, "Mom loved sushi." I declare, ending our fued.

Artemis looks at her menu and Hal coughs nervously, "Waiter, drinks please!"

I sit Antonio on my lap and I take a look at the menu. My favorite dish is still on the menu, Antonio begins to cry, and I rub his tummy while softly shushing him. He cries more and I lay the menu on the table as I excuse myself. I go outside and I get in someone's way.

"Oh, sorr-" I stop myself when I look up to see Roy.

"Congratulations." He says, "I bet you were really excited."

"How would you know?" I retort.

"I was-"

"I don't care." I cut him off.

"I deserve that." He sighs, he tries to touch Antonio but I move him away.

"Stay away from my son." I state as I move around him to go to the car.

I get there and I open the back door to find an extra diaper or blanket that Hal has. I find a blanket, drape it on me, and breastfeed Antonio.

"Do you think I was right?" I ask Antonio, "I mean, did I treat him right? He's been a complete bastard since I met him and he tried to take you somewhere without me. Granted, you seem to like him and I did sleep with him, but not like that, I swear!" I sigh.

I look down and Antonio is asleep, I smile as I pull my dress up and leave the blanket in the car. I close it and walk back inside with Antonio in my arms. When I reach the table Roy has sat down on my chair. He looks up at me and I look at Hal, "I need a chair." I say sternly.

Roy stands and takes one away from another table and sets it next to me. I sit down, "What did you order?" I ask.

"Don't worry, we got your favorite." Artemis says.

I smile and lay back on my chair.

"What's your plan now?" Roy asks.

"First off, I'm moving out of that apartment and buying a house for us." I lightly pinch Antonio's chin, "Then I'm getting a job, so I can take care of him." I respond without taking my eyes off Antonio.

"How are you going to get a house without money?" Hal asks.

"I'll find a way." I retort.

"What about the team?" Artemis questions.

"I'm out of the hero business, I know it's going to be a hard situation, but I don't want to fear for his life. I want to give him the childhood I never had."

"That's quite the plan." Hal comments.

"Yeah it is, and soon enough it's going to come true." I say.

"I believe that." Roy adds, "I think you'll be a great mother."

He lifts his drink and makes a toast, everyone does the same, and I stay glaring at him. I can't believe he's trying to get on my good side. He has a better chance at finding Antonio's father.

"Dinner is served." Hal breaks the tension.

I smile at the waiter as he serves me my sake menü. I thank him and take my chopsticks for a trip down memory lane. I take the perfectly made California roll and bite into it, almost like how Mom used to make it. She loved sushi so much, as a child she tried to teach me how to make a simple salmon roll, but I couldn't make it and I would get frustrated. I dip it in soy sauce and devour the rest of it. Hal's phone rings and he quietly answers it.

"Vicky, it's for you." Hal hands me his phone.

"What?" I ask confused.

I take his phone, "Hello?"

"Exit the building, now." A deep and rough voice inforces.

"Excuse me?"

"You and your son are in danger, exit the building now."

My eyes widen at the mention of Antonio, I stand up from the table, "I'll take this outside." I announce.

They each nod their head and I walk outside, "Alright you have my attention." I say into the phone.

"Turn left and walk to the intersection, we will be there."

I walk down the street and I wince when I see the streetlights in the distance. All of sudden a large black car pulls up and the backseat door opens. A man in a suit with dark sunglasses and slicked back hair steps out and gestures for me to get in, "Now." He commands.

I stand still, but he pushes me in. I cradle Antonio and hold him tighter to my chest.

"Who are you, and what are doing?" I ask frantically.

"Sit back and buckle up." The man beside me says sternly.

I nod and carefully buckle my seatbelt. The car is filled with silence the entire car ride, the driver breaks the silence when he speaks into his suit cuffs, "Proceeding to camp one."


End file.
